monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gods/@comment-72.233.174.166-20141017162448/@comment-4407082-20141018204608
You keep missing my point and twisting my words. First of all, I'd like to once again stress that I am not ''saying husbands would have to be like their mamono wives. ' Okay I get it. Never said you did. 'I'm ''not ''saying Mamono should be picky, and that nerds or something should be ignored by them. Not everybody in real life wants a partner that's exactly like them. Who knows, there could be Jinko who prefer disciplined men, but there can also be who prefer weaker men. Mamono of a species don't have the exact same personality, you know. Neither is it ever said they want a husband exactly like them. ' But then going by your own admission you said "'''there could be Jinko who prefer disciplined men, but there can also be who prefer weaker men." '''Which basically means you are saying there would BE Jinkos that would discriminate men and reject them because they are not martial artists. Which again shits on the setting. You can't erase that, it is a fundamental part of the setting. If Monster Girls do that they act just exactly as human women, I can just say "Not all popular and beautiful human women prefer handsome popular men. Human women of specific classifications don't have the same personality, you know." as well, the author went to great lenghts to put in different dimensions human women and monsters standards. If there are Jinkos that can reject and discriminate you because you are not a martial artist, then on the same token you open a different can of worms, all of a sudden monster girls turn men down because "he is not funny" "he is not confident" "he is not smart" as human women do, all of a sudden then monster girls become just as picky as human women with the exception of money and physical appearance, not saying there is anything bad per se with human women doing that, but Kenko Cross specifically made the monster girls to NOT have that. It is a core of the setting, take it and this is no longe MGE and is no longer KC vision and is no longer what is supposed to represent: a escapist setting to at least mentally get away from the harshness of reality. Those are words of the author, not mine. '''Secondly, you're contradicting yourself. First you say mamono should not care about personality (recipe for disaster IMHO) but then you say they do and should, that if the man is a decent person is an important factor. So what is you opinion anyway? I am not saying they SHOULD, I am just stating things AS THEY ARE. Monster Girls care about if the man is a decent person and is an important factor, this is not coming from me. This come from the author. Thirdly: My point is that if mamono don't care what a man's personality is like, then there is no love, period. It's exclusively selfish lust, no matter what the author may say. If they just pick the first man they see, without caring what kind of a person he is, then that's a recipe for disaster. There is no love. The Mamono doesn't love him as a person, she loves him as a sex toy. Then your problem is with the author, not me. Yes within the monster girl encyclopedia universe is love. It may not be to you, but it is within the verse. And they care about what person you are: they care if you are good or not and if you are not good if you can be redeemed. What they don't care about is what human women care "is he funny?" "is he smart?" "is he witty?" "is he confident?" "is he able to fight as well as me" etc. I don't see what is wrong with that. Look, Despite the different Manono species having their own dispositions, not all members of the same species have the exact same personality. Some may prefer introverted nerds, others may prefer daring adventurers, even other ones may prefer intellectuals. Likewise, the man's personality has to be compatible. They have to share some interests. The fetish the mamono caters to has to be acceptable to the man. If they don't, there is no happy relationship. The man can't be genuinly happy with this wife. The mamono doesn't care about him as a person. There. is. no. genuine. love! It's completely shallow lust!!! That is your opinion, not the reality of the Encyclopediaverse. Again you yourself address this: Some may prefer introverted nerds, others may prefer daring adventurers, even other ones may prefer intellectuals. If we go by what you are trying to impose on Mamono, then that would mean people thate are not daring adventurers, or intelectuals or introverted nerds, would get turned down and rejected by Mamono if they happen to be a Mamono with those preferences, right? Well again that destroys the core of the Encyclopedia. And again it greatly limits how people can relate to monster girls. Becuase if we apply your impositions, then that means 99% of combat monster girls are out of reach for everyone reading it, then it suddenly turns into "Japanese RPG eroge no. 1233998295738209485" in which you HAVE to project yourself as a hero or genius or something else to make it. There is nothing wrong with that per se, in fact there are few Mamono tailored specifically for people who project themselves into the Encyclopediaverse as something different like great warriors, heroes or demigods (Valkyrie for example is such a monster girl), but the beauty of the setting is that you don't HAVE to and Mamono will accept you as you are. Let's not fool ourselves, if mamono care about if you are smart, nerd or an adventurer then it will mean that for example the VAST MAJORITY of intellectual monster girls will reject men who are not intellectual and it would mean the VAST MAJORITY of warrior monster girls will reject men who are not warriors. Then it suddenly because virtually the same as dating human women, sure under your imposition "I technically can still marry a Jinko" but that is the same like saying "You technically can date and attract a popular supermodel". Like it or not your imposition makes the Monster Girls picky. One of the core beauties of the settings is that you don't have to worry about that. Things like being turned down, rejected and friendzoned by Mamono are virtually non existant. This may be lame for some people? Absolutely. But this is a setting made for Otakus by a Japanese author who is likely an Otaku himself, what do you expect? One of the beauties of this setting is that I can look at the Jinko profile and imagine myself being married to her without any problem and without having to change myself, then another guy from another country that is an expert martial artist can do the same, then another guy that is a nerd can look at her profile and do the same. The same go for Lilims despite being princesses and any other monster girl. Monster Girls care about your personality: They care about if you are capable of loving them or not and if you are a good guy. That is enough, that suffice for them and they are happy with that and me and a lot of people are okay with that. Please stop saying that you don't love your monster girl wife or she doesn't love you, by trying to impose your arbitrary definitions and saying that just because your monster girl wife does not care if you are confident, smart or other stuff and simply loves you is not true love. If you want a setting where girls or monster girls will not want to date you becuase you don't fill their standards you have EVERY OTHER SETTING IN EXISTENCE. And if this is really what KC wants the setting to be about, then screw it! I'm no longer interested if Mamono only see their "husbands" as crack dispensers. No caring who or what they are as long as they can provide the Mamono with her addiction. That is not a happy world. That's not a "love conquers all" world. Okay....... I think there is a problem with your understanding of the setting and Ecology. While I am not the author and my commentariers are not canon, I have read into MGE enough, participated in enough debates and have chatted with Kenko Cross and read his twitters to at least provide an interpretations. This is the MGE as I understand it: Explaining Mamono and their disposition to human men: Now WikaContributor I will try to explain the disposition of Mamono to human men, okay? Since the Demon Lord took power and monsterized monster girls the instinct of monster girls of "preying on human men to eat them" changed to "preying on human men to have sex with them." They also were imprinted with another instinct, they love "all human men unconditionally", what happen in monster girl marriage is that the Monster Girl see her husband as "the only man in the world" and thus no longer love all men in the world, but only him. How Monster Marriage works: This is perhaps when you get confused. You see with humans a relationship is built in a LINEAR fashion. This means you get to know the person, then you develop a relatiosnhip, then you fall in love and then you have sex. With Monster Girls is the same but the development of the relationship IS NOT LINEAR. You can (and many monster girl races do) develop a relationship with a monster girl in that way, however it not always happen. You are correct when you say "But this is not love, just lust!" when a monster girl pounce on you, first she will rape you as just a prey, but THEN she will develop feelings to you and get to know better. To monster girls "lusting after each other is proof of love", yes you may not like that but monster girls develop feelings differently from humans. Personality does matter, but is for acceptance and not for discrimination: But what matters to them is simply: That you love them and like them. That's it. They will of course recognize other elements of your personality: if you are smart they will like you for that, if you are tender they will like it and if you are confident they will. But these elements of personality are ALWAYS positive, this is what I want you to understand. Monster Girls do care about your personality but they will generally view them in a positive way as long as you fulfill that A) You like her and B) You love her. Being a good guy also factors it, but I do suspect it isn't so much that they don't like evil men and is more than perhaps some men are just so evil they can't love anymore. I think this should be acceptable for you, don't you think? Some men get realesed after having sex: According to the setting IT IS RARE, but some Monster Girls even after having sex with a man and tasting his spirit energy, will release him. It is not known why they do it. What happen according to the author is that IF THE MAN really liked the Monster Girl he can come back to her, then ask her to remain and she will say yes. But do not she will not force you to be kept if she release you, she will only marry afterwards if you have the initiative to look for her and ask her for more. This should be acceptable for you, don't you think?